It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn
by BirdyInABirdcage
Summary: "I don't care about any of that. I care about you! You could have died!" Dick has told so many lies. Wally never said a word about how way Dick was turning into someone he didn't think was possible. Until the moment were Dick almost got himself killed. Birdflash My first story please be kind yet be honest.


**A/N: My inspiration in writing this piece I was very intrigued by the last episode of **_**Young Justice Invasion *Darkest* **_**(before Cartoon Network rudely put it on hiatus.) When Dick and Wally had their rather heated discussion, I have to admit I was getting a little teary eyed by the end of it. It was like their breakup (to all of us in the bird flash community). Anyway, it really drew me in to write something about it. **

**Disclaimer: I in no way or form own this wonderful show called Young Justice Invasion. Spoilers also for those who have not watched the episode *Darkest*, Plus nor do I own the wonderful song by Florence & the Machine I kept listening to when I wrote this *Shake it out*. I do in fact own somewhat of the plot and I truly worked rather hard on it. There might be many mistakes though. I want to apologize ahead of time. Maybe you could help a gal out and tell me in a review or a PM? So, in celebration of Young Justice being back on television, I give you,**

* * *

**~It's Always Darkest Before the Dawn~**

It certainly takes him an awful long time to take a seat in this vacant room for his body was screaming at him to stop moving for a minute or two, breathing heavily trying to control the aching pain that throbbed in various areas of his body. He lets his eyes wander along the bookshelves filled with books he was sure no one bothered to take a glance in for the books still looked to glossy and new to the eye. He then glances over to the empty yet plush seats that were aligned with the long oak table. Where Nighwing had placed in front of him on the table, a cup of coffee that he hadn't taken a sip out of yet and an indigo-colored flash drive that held so many secrets that would be soon uncovered. From the corner of his eye, he spots out that the projection screen that usually has shown members of the League was recently black and lifeless. Just like the coffee that was warming up his hands.

Just like how he was feeling, but would never utter to anyone for he felt ashamed to feel this way.

He tries to take his mind off that and wonders how many times he had entered the Hall Of Justice, but it quickly turns into thinking of his first encounter of this room. That memory held so much promise and independence. It had made him feel so much older than the thirteen year old he had been at the time. Just the reminder of how he felt that day made the corners of his lips tug upwards, something (he was quick to realize) hadn't done for what felt like a long time.

But all too soon, it falters into a frown,

_**Recognize Kid Flash B-03**_

"What the hell happened?" he questions, the redhead didn't have to raise his voice for Nighwing to hear disappoint and anger in his old friend's voice, and he hates that he was the reason for that. He couldn't bear to look up at Wally now. So, he just stares at how the steam from his cup dances up into the light and vanishes away into the air that they breathed.

"It was necessary." He finally lets a sigh out, setting the cup down. Then crossed his arms over his chest,

"It had better been. Spill,"

There again this made Nightwing want to curl up somewhere to be left alone for a while. This wasn't his entire fault and he knew that Wally knew this as well. But there was certainly something his friend had kept to himself for a while now. Maybe Dick would finally know what was clawing at the speedster's throat but hadn't dared to utter it aloud.

It seemed as if his vocal cords were going to talk for him and he just merely had to form the words with his mouth. He explained how Aqualad found a way to rescue Lagoon Boy with a tag. That the raid on the cave was to pass on essential entail that (he held up to Wally the tiny flash drive) held many things, but tracking software that was the biggest of importance to track the tag that was floating within Lagan's blood stream.

"Like that's all he did." Wally states and Dick has enough time to turn his head to watch the speedster cross his arms over his chest.

"Wally," he almost groans out, _you would be aware of this. If only you listened to what I tell you, _"He had to make it look good alright? He put inhibitor collars on us put he knew I would get us out of them."

"He took three more hostages. Members of _your _team." the speedster says his voice getting louder, as he points down at him when the speedster had growled out the word _'your'._

"And we will rescue them. When we rescue Lagoon Boy," Dick says trying to stay calm as he stands, and ignores the pain that filters through his whole body. He tries to stay calm though the attempt doesn't last long as he was yanked by a strong force in front of him. He cannot help the gasp that escapes his lips for it feels as if his wounds were about to rip open yet again,

"Dick! He blew up the cave!" Wally nearly shouts out, and the said young man winces for both the raised voice and at his pain.

"No," he finally groans out, taking the speedster's hands off him. Somewhat leaning on the speedster for support. "The flash-drive explains that too. He knew I would have to make it legit, and that's exactly what happened. He gave us enough time. I- we just got caught in the debrief field from the explosion. Okay. What more do you want me to say?" he asks out; moving away from his friend and leaned against the table he was sure he didn't have enough strength to sit back down at the moment.

"Are you even listening to yourself? What the hell man? What if one of you had been left, huh? Why would you go to all those extremes? You're acting no better than-" he stops in mid-sentence and Nightwing looks up.

"Acting like who Wally?" he asks, and he can feel something wet sweep through his uniform. He ignores it though. Finally, Wally was going to give him something that he had held back.

"Nothing, I just. I just don't understand why blowing up the cave was necessary. I thought _'murdering' _Artemis was convincing enough that Kaldur was on the Light's side." Wally says air quoting with his two index fingers.

"I guess it didn't convince everyone." Dick hears himself mumble out, clutching at his side. He was wondering if Wally was even noticing that he was in pain and probably needed to go to the hospital.

"YOU GUESS!"

_Yup, there it was, _Dick thinks wincing a bit at the way Wally finally let his anger and let his voice raise towards him, "The cave," he says finding whatever strength he had left and turned on the older boy, "The cave was… Just a place,"

_It was like a home away from home to you._

"Worth sacrificing if it is going to help us against the invasion…"

_Do you really think that?_

"Look," he states holding out his arms in frustration for this argument needed it to be over soon. For he needed some medical attention ASAP, "I'm sorry you lost all your survivors. I know how much you enjoyed collecting them."

"Are you freaking serious?" Wally yells, pushing Dick back towards the chair the once bird had gotten up from and hears a slight whimper from the younger boy but he had to get this out now, "I don't care about all that junk. I care about you. You could have died Dick. I seriously couldn't think of a day without… Dick are you okay?"

The boy was panting. His face scrunched up in a grimace, clutching his right hand over his left side for dear life.

"You idiot!" Wally hears him suddenly cough out, "why did you have to push me. Couldn't you see I was in pain?"

The speedster bends down next to the boy, makes Nightwing pull his hand off the wound, and he frowns at the dampness that was staining the boy's uniform. "I'm the idiot?" he questions, "You let me be a douche towards you when you clearly need some medical treatment? Oh, but I'm the idiot?"

He scoops the boy up, noticing he was a lot lighter than the last time he had picked him up and headed towards the zeta beam.

"N-no, hospitals." he hears the younger boy whisper and he inwardly groans to himself.

"What's with you and hospitals?" he asks, repositioning the boy in his arms and hears the said boy give a slight whine of pain.

"Please Wally?" it was uttered by a whisper, and Wally frowns, trying to hold Dick in his arms as he says back,

"Fine I'll take care of the wounds. But if there are any cuts that are deep. Even if it's a slight one, I'm going to have to force you Dick to go to the hospital." He feels Nightwing answer with a nod against his shoulder and he sets off towards his house in Palo Alto, even though he was still mad at the boy, he was hoping it wasn't too severe.

* * *

"Trying to make it look convincing? Did Kaldur do this to you?" the speedster asks, as Dick watches him take out more disinfectant and bandages from his first aid kit, and turned back towards the acrobat clearly waiting for him to respond.

"Artemis." he pants out then winces when Wally pulled the pant sleeve up to show another wound that was just below his right knee.

He felt like he was being mummified with all the bandages that were wrap around his body. One that was around his lower stomach, the wound that had been inflicted which he was glad to know wasn't too severe to head down to the hospital and get stitches. Both wrists were iced up as well as for his left ankle for they had been swollen from the impact of being knocked into Conner and slammed against the cave's floor.

Dick suddenly hears Wally start to chuckle and he looks up at him frowning, "What's so funny?" he asks slightly happy that Wally was coming round. Yet sort of feeling left out for not knowing what was so hilarious.

"Just Artemis beating you up, She always seemed to be able to even back when we started the team." Wally says, trying to hide his mirth. But Dick didn't quite find the situation humorous at all.

"I've gotten better. I am a lot more advanced than she is anyway. Ever since you two retired."

"Right," was all Wally said, leaning in and placed a huge band-aid over Dick's right cheek, "I'm guessing you had to make it look convincing?" Dick looks up, watching those bright green eyes stare back at his dark blues,

"Nah, you just like babying me." he jokes and hears a laugh from Wally,

"I always tried to take care of you and your injures after a mission but you always insisted you could do take care of them yourself. What changed? Sick of me always forcing myself on you to clean up the wounds?"

"Times change. Maybe I finally like it when you baby me," he says, still looking up at the speedster who slightly frowned a little,

"They certainly do, and people change as well."

How long had it been since they shared a kiss? A hug? How long had it been since they shared love? He is about to lean in to close the distance between him and the speedster's lips. But was slightly disappointed as the speedster leaned back to take care of the wrappers that had held the band-aids and to take care of the mess he had made, putting the contexts back in the medical bag.

"Wally?" he asks, putting a hand on his injured cheek, "Earlier you said something about I was acting like someone else. Who were you inferring to?" he knows who exactly who, but he wanted to hear the ginger say the name,

"The person you told me when you were thirteen you never wanted to become." Wally answered stopping with his attempts of cleaning looking up to stare at him, "Ever since Batman left with the other leaguers you're becoming the new Dark Knight, Dick. You're manipulating your team with false information, making them think that one of our closest friends is dead because of a so-called 'traitor', and you let the rookies of the team be captured by the Light's handyman and women."

"I told you that the flash drive explained-"

"I know!" Wally cut in sharply. Dick blinks, slightly taken aback by the other's sudden outburst. He had thought the argument was over, but he was terribly mistaken.

"I know all right." Wally insures, "I listened to what you had told me back in the Hall of Justice. I listened to every god damned plan you let me in on. When you came to visit me, the talks on the phone when you got home from patrol, just because I don't respond back doesn't mean I don't listen to you."

Silence enters the room as Dick looks down at his bandaged hands. He didn't think Wally honestly did listen to him. _God who would?_ All he ever talked about was the Invasion and strategies when he was in uniform, and when he was out being Dick Grayson he hardly ever spoken a word. For the only thing that was, consuming his mind could only be spoken to selected audiences.

"I'm sorry." He wasn't one to apologize but when he did, he sure as hell meant it. "You should've have told me."

He hears a sudden grunt from Wally, "Don't you dare put this on me, manipulation doesn't affect me anymore like it used to. I'm pretty much gotten immune to it." and with that Wally stood up, leaving Dick to crane his neck up to look at his faded freckled face.

"I'm not trying to manipulate you at all. I was just trying to say that I wished you had told me how you felt. That's all." Dick says honestly, trying to get up with major difficulty using his inner palms to pull him up with the wall behind him. "I, it's just hard okay? I know that I was turning into him, but I didn't care then. All I want is to stop this invasion to make things like they were."

"Richard," the acrobat's eyes widened at the sudden action the speedster had done. Wally's arms acted as a cage around him, trapping him against the wall to reveal all of his regrets, and to relive his darkest moments. He looks up in confusion at the speedster who had a sadden expression etched in his handsome face,

"You want me to talk about my feelings? And how you're making me go insane?" Wally suddenly asks with his pupils forming into silts that made Dick feel uncomfortable.

Where was the goofy speedster he had fallen so deeply in love with? The one that saw him for not just a hero but as Dick Grayson as well, the one that he could curl up and cry into his shoulder and talk to him about anything but Wally had turned jaded and distant, and Dick knew it was he fault for this development in the speedster.

"You're locking up your emotions. Not letting anyone get in even _me,_ you are making risky actions and for what? To save the world? The greater good? Dick you can only do so much, and anyway you could never save anyone with the way you're acting because before you know it. The spotlight is going to shine down on you and all the lies and deception you willingly did is going to unravel. The closest of your friends won't trust you, and all those young heroes that look up to you are going to be broken and think that you are the real traitor."

Wally stops to take a breath and Dick could feel his eyes start to water at this heart-wrenching realization, "You once had true leadership in you no one could doubt that. I still believe that you do. But you can't keep carrying on like this. Otherwise." Wally took another sigh this time it sounded slightly hitched, "I won't be able to be with you anymore."

_What?_

"What?" he asks flabbergasted. Almost letting Wally slip pass him but he couldn't. He wouldn't. He grabs hold of Wally's black sweater and let his forehead go against the speedster's chest, not daring to let go, "I don't know, damn it! I do, I believe you about it all really I do… I just I feel so empty and unhappy all the time. I-I don't want you to leave me, but I don't know what to do… I don't know what you want from me," Dick finishes with a small whisper, feeling Wally's hands move from the wall to his waist, pulling him in closer.

He feels himself flinch a little; squeezing his eyes shut for the mere temptation of weeping was overwhelming. He needed to stay whelmed…

He sniffed and was suddenly struck frozen as the speedster's arms wrapped him into a warm embrace. Dick was now pressed firmly against his lover's body and that's was triggered all his emotions to suddenly show as he felt a single tear slip down his heated cheeks.

The taller of the two the one whose arms were wrapped up tightly around the other rested his face in the ebony locks, smelling the strawberry scented shampoo the acrobat was fairly fond of with a hint of rosemary. He placed chaste kiss upon the crown of Dick's head, causing the acrobat's body to shiver.

Wally knew the boy was breaking down and he let one of his arm go that was around the trembling boy and cupped is hand under the younger boy's chin and lifted his head to see the tears falling freely down his face. How his face had turned red and blotched from being upset. It had done this anytime the boy would cry and Wally always thought it was adorable even though the said boy did not.

"_I look like I'm allergic to peanuts or something!" Dick would always say when he would look into the mirror and start to cry again until Wally would lean in to kiss his cheek softly. Then whispered in the acrobat's ear how much he thought he was adorable with the red and puffy look. That would make Dick's ears turn a slight scarlet color from utter embarrassment . He then would push Wally away telling him to knock it off._

The speedster smiled at the memory and used his thumb to wipe away a tear that was on a trip to fall down the acrobat's face. "Just let me back in." He whispers, pushing away the ebony bangs noticing Dick's skin was rather sickly pale. "Let me help you."

Dick bites down his bottom lip, looking everywhere for the exception of the speedster's face. Until finally he nodded slightly and the joy that erupted within Wally's chest was indescribable. Dick was aware that this would take a while, and it would be a rather long journey but he knew as long as he held Wally's hand through it. He would be alright. He would be happy.

Wally leans down and finally captures those quivering lips within his own, making Dick's eyes nearly pop out of his head at the feel of the speedster's lips against his. It was oh so sweet and oh so gentle. It was like an electric current running between the two's bodies, making him all the sudden feel very warm. Dick's heart-felt as if it had leaped from its place in his chest and was now all the way to his throat, finding comfort to beat there. He found that this strange feeling and his shock had made him lost the ability to breathe or move.

He nearly moans out (if he still remembered how to do such an act) when Wally leaned back and looked down at his face, smiling at something he was not sure of, "You stopped crying." he says, wiping the rest of the tears on Dick's face with his thumb. Dick cannot find the words to respond, but it wasn't too much of a deal, for Wally was already leaning back in to kiss him once more. This time Wally began to move his lips against the acrobat's whose cheeks were feeling hot.

Dick didn't want to admit it, but he had honestly forgotten what it felt like to be kissed by the speedster. It certainly had been so long ago…

Flashbacks swam throughout Dick's mind of how he and his lover had spent together. The older boy pulled Dick closer to his body and he could feel the hard muscles against his own. It was nice to know that even though Wally had retired he still found sometime to exercise to keep his nice frame, and what a nice frame it was.

The younger boy suddenly gasped out. When he feels Wally's fingers lace into his hair and cupped his cheek gingerly for his wounds were still throbbing. The speedster took this as an advantage and slipped his tongue in, gliding it against the other's, causing Dick to tremble in his arms. The feel of Wally's tongue in his mouth made Dick release a shaky groan filled with desired want. That caused him to squeeze his eyes shut for the mere embarrassment of the realization that he was sex-deprived.

After what seems like a moment, Dick feels Wally push away to allow them both time to breath in the air around them. Dick's eyes slowly slid open and was sure he could see Wally's lips turn into a smirk for he didn't know that he was at the moment pouting. All he knew was that he wanted more.

"Wally I miss you… I want you," he whispers in a breathless, yet steady tone of voice.

Said speedster pulls Dick into an embrace once more and picks him up carefully. Then sped towards his bedroom, laying the acrobat down and kissed his forehead, then began to undress the boy, freeing him of the tight material, kissing the now exposed skin, earning him sharp intakes that came out of Dick's kiss swollen lips.

Once the boy was naked, face turned a deep crimson color, and chest raising and falling from the treatment Wally had given him. He leans down, captures his lips on the boy's lips. The moved down and latched on Dick's neck, and began to suckle on it. He feels Dick's hand shot up and clutched his fingers in his ginger's locks, hearing the groans from the bird's beak for Wally was sure he had an oversensitive body. The speedster begins to suck, bit and lick the patch of skin that was already driving the bird below him mad. He feels long dark eyelashes tickle against his cheek and Wally feels himself smirk, letting up to inspect the new mark his branded on his lover's pale skin.

Wally trailed his eyes up and rested them on the bird's rather flushed face that was surrounded by the grown out locks that hid his ears that used to stick out, and he pulled some of the locks behind Dick's ear. It still stuck out a little but the acrobat had certainly grown into them. Which Wally thought was a pity. He always thought they were cute. But he touches his cheek in mid thought, Dick had always thought the freckles on his body were precious but now they were fading from the lack of the sun and Wally had always thought they were a tad bit childish.

"Wally…" a slight moan from his lover brings him back to reality as he looks down at Dick an apologetic look crossing his face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about how your ears usually stuck out and my freckles." he says and watches as the younger boy rolled his eyes,

"I miss your freckles" Dick confesses reaching up to Wally's cheek caressed it.

"And I miss your ears. How they used to stick out." Wally jokes and laughs at the look Dick was recently giving him.

Dick was suddenly struck dumb, almost blinded by the shock waves of pleasure that coursed through his almost virgin-like body. Every touch that was issued by the man above was sending him into an inferno that engulfed him in flames of pleasure. For the hands that mapped out his body knew every hypertensive part of his body and knew how to make him mewl out. He clasps his hand over his mouth as Wally's tongue swiped over his harden nipple while the other neglected one was pinched at, until he feels Wally's hand push his hand away and he looks down confused,

"Be as loud as you like Dick," he says his voice sounding seductive, making the acrobat's face turn a darker hue of red. It didn't help the fact that the speedster added a wink.

Wally leans back in kissing his lips. Dick wraps his arms around the older boy and pulls him in closer, letting out a small moan. He feels Wally smirk against his lips and he doesn't know why until he feels the speedster's hand encase his erection.

Dick couldn't help but break their kiss as he let out a shock cry, shuddering as Wally slowly moved his hand up. Out of habit and really was afraid of the neighbors waking up because of him. Dick covered his mouth with his hand to prevent any shameful noises to escape.

Wally sighs out playfully as he began to slowly pump his hand up and down, causing the raven-haired boy to writhe in ecstasy.

"Honestly Dickey, you should know by now that you shouldn't hide you voice. Especially since I always have you screaming by the end of the night," Wally said slyly, and Dick bucked his body up his head slamming against the pillows. His hands were now clutching at the sheets beneath him for the tiny vibrations that were emulating from Wally's palm was maddening.

"Sh-Shut up! You're so-so mean to me." Dick moaned out and left his mouth hang open for the pleasure was building.

"Hey now, I am the one doing this to you am I not. I could very well just stop."

And stop Wally did.

"Wally," Dick groaned out he was so close. He bucked up his hips but only met empty air. He was almost on the urge to start to cry again. "Please?" he asks

"What do you want?" Wally teased and Dick felt Wally's nimble fingers dance along his naked hip.

"Wally for god sakes!" he almost shouts and hear Wally chuckle.

"Why don't you just tell me what you want? And I'll do what you asked for." he finished sexily.

"Please let me come." Dick groans out and feels Wally place kisses down his body, down to his stomach passed his navel and gave a sweet kiss on top of Dick's member and he shuddered.

Wally hears Dick give out a strangled cry as he engulfed the member within his mouth. Immediately the speedster's feels Dick's fingers through his hair, tightening his grip only to grasp onto something to relieve some of the pressure. "Wally I need to come. Now!"

The speedster smirked around his lover's member and started to vibrate his tongue letting it swirl around the head and that's what took Dick over the edge.

A loud scream echoes throughout the room as Dick bucked up feeling himself ejaculate. His body going into some sort of fit for he jerked out his bliss. Once that glorious feeling subsided he let himself fall back against the bed, panting out and felt Wally still licking at his member,

"Dude I'm too sensitive." he tries saying, batting the older boy off who only chuckled, "I'm cleaning you off."

Again, this was too much for Dick and his face and ears started to heat up. "I hope you're not too tired to go all the way with me." he hears the speedster say and he is sure that inferno was going to engulf him yet again.

"No, not at all." he gasps out, and watches as Wally's lips forms a Cheshire like smile, "Just be careful with the wounds and all."

* * *

He had Dick right were he wanted him. Right there lying down waiting for Wally to take him, but he had to be sure, "Are you ready?" he asks patiently, loving the fact he could get Dick to wither beneath him in such a way that just didn't believe possible.

"Y-yes just please?"

Wally certainly didn't need to be told twice and he aligned his member and pushed in his head going through the tight ring of muscle.

"Jeez, you're as tight as what you were when we first did this. Don't you masturbate?" he asks and almost has to shield himself for the bat-glare was just to threatening.

"I'm so not going to answer that, speedster." Dick remarks and whimpers out in pain a little.

"You think we should stop for you injures?"

Another threatening look,

"I just don't want to have to take you to the hospital that's all." Wally says, leaning down and kissed just above Dick's bandaged cheek.

"Just move." Dick says and Wally does slowly at first, coaxing his and Dick's uncomforting feeling into pleasure. It doesn't take him long to find Dick's sweet spot and he finds himself quickening up his speed. Finding the right moment to start to vibrate against his lover,

He watches as Dick arched his back and let out a blessed moan, as he rubbed against his prostate. The sounds that their wet bodies made were just too vulgar to explain. The noises that came out of their mouths were just the same.

Dick could feel the familiar tension in his stomach as he panted out, "Wally I'm close."

"Me too." he hears Wally confess and he wraps his arms around the speedster's neck dragging him down.

"I love you." He whispers and kissed the faded freckled cheek.

"I love you too." Wally responds, "Now do me a favor and come."

And Dick did exactly that.

….

The acrobat found it rather difficult to keep his eyes open. For not too long ago, Wally had given him some pain medication for his injuries. He was laying under the covers a pair of Wally's briefs, hugging on his waist and he couldn't help but yawn.

But he wasn't going to fall asleep after Wally was at his side, wrapping his arms around him. "I'm back." Wally exclaims, striding into the room with his hand in a bag of barbecue chips.

"Should've known," Dick, says rolling his eyes at Wally who shrugged and clambered into bed next to the bird.

Dick lets Wally get comfortable and he snuggled up against him, letting his headrest against the speedster's chest and laces his fingers within the older boy's hand that wasn't in the processes of reaching into a bag of chips. He could hear the chomping down of the crispy chips that were recently in Wally's mouth but now it didn't give him a headache for he was on the borderline of entering the dream requiem anyway.

He turned onto his back and stared up at his boyfriend who looked down and gave him a mouth full of chewed chips smile, and he grins back.

"Wally what you said about helping me, Was that true?" he asks, feeling quite silly to ask that.

"Of cwaorse wthat's wuas trwue." Wally says through a mouth full of chips and Dick shook his head a smile on his face at his lover's horrible manners. He turns to the side and grasped onto the hand of Wallys' and let his eyes drift shut, knowing that this would be the first time in a while he wouldn't enter a night terror.

Long after Wally was finished with his chips. He had rolled the bag shut and sat them down on the floor, peering down to look at the once boy wonder, He gave him a soft smile before brushing back bangs that covered his forehead. He then places a chaste kiss on Dick's forehead, whispering out his affection he had towards the bird. He rested his lips against the area he had kissed.

He knew this would be awhile to get Dick back to normal. Wally was aware that this would take a while, and it would be a rather long journey but he knew as long as Dick held onto his hand through this. He would be all right. He would be happy once again…

* * *

**Well that was it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review tell me how I did, good or bad. It doesn't matter. I want you to be honest, but please do note that this was my first story and it's rather well. I will admit I was blushing through the thing.**

**~Birdy~**


End file.
